Forgotten Past
by zoepeanut
Summary: Zeref is known for many things. He is the creator of demons, the ruler of the Alvarez Empire, and he has destroyed countless lives with his own hands. However, deep down, there is still some light in his heart. This is his forgotten past, the tale of the two children he fought to save when no one was around to aid them. Inspired by The Lives Zeref Saved by Link60fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Fullmetal Alchemist

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from the Alvarez Empire arc of Fairy Tail.

Eternity was a long time to live, a long time to suffer. No one understood this better than Zeref, who simply longed for a way to die. He had a plan in motion, one that would achieve this goal, but it seemed to be taking longer than he imagined it would. He longed to see Natsu again, for the day this would be over, but until then, he was wandering the world, doing his best to avoid others. Zeref still valued life, after all, and he did not want others to suffer as a result of his mistakes.

It was easy to see where he had passed through, his path created a trail of death everywhere he went. Right now, he seemed to be in a small town, which made him frown and stare at the nearby house. He believed a sign had called this place Resembool, and he wondered if he should turn back. This was too close to others, too much of a risk for him to be taking. Maybe he should return to Tenrou Island to wait, though it was rather uneventful there. He had left after realizing that even without people present on the island, he was destroying the animals near Mavis' home. She had loved them so much, and he couldn't bear to make her bright home turn into a place of death as a result of his presence.

The sun was out today, illuminating the area around him and he sighed. It seemed like there was no good place for him to be in the world, no where he could stand where he would not be punished for his past actions. While he had understood that there would be consequences for what he had done, he never expected this. This curse made him regret his every decision in life, and he now wished he could change it all. Perhaps there was a way to do so…though, he still hoped for another way out. After all, undoing his own actions would destroy everything remaining of Mavis in this world, and he wanted to avoid that last resort if possible.

Zeref frowned after a few moments, sensing something rather strange as he stood outside the small house in the countryside. It was powerful and strong, yet it did not quite have the same feel as magic. Intrigued by the possibility, Zeref walked over to the source, finding himself inside the building he had been next to. Following the strange sense he had, he found himself downstairs, where two boys were kneeling down next to an elaborately drawn circle.

"Ready Al?" one of them asked, as Zeref approached. The layout of the circle seemed strange, as did the markings within. It was similar to magic, yet not the same. It almost reminded him of magic circles, used only for the most powerful of spells, yet the elements present seemed slightly different, just beyond the reach of his own comprehension.

These markings were vaguely familiar to him, though, ringing a warning bell in the back of his mind. As he studied the circle for a moment longer, he realized why it looked familiar. He had researched all kinds of methods to return the dead to life, back before he had gained his curse. Many options were open to him and briefly, he had found research on an art different than magic, that had seemed to make it a possibility. Alchemy, the art of deconstructing and reconstructing matter. Even so, everything he had researched told him that using it on a human was impossible, forbidden even, leaving him in the same situation he had been with magic.

The younger brother was turning to the one that had spoken, looking determined as he nodded. "Ready." he replied, but Zeref was not going to let this happen. He knew the results of interfering with the balance of life and death, he was not going to let others suffer the same fate. He still cared enough to want to protect people from that, especially when he knew how much it hurt to watch the world die by your own hands.

He touched their shoulders, feeling a bit startled at first from the contact. He had not touched anyone in years, not since the day Mavis had….died. He pulled back almost immediately, deciding it was not worth the risk. Still, it had gotten their attention, both boys turning to stare at him with confusion and fear in their faces. "Wha—we weren't doing anything! Honest, we…were just practicing! We weren't actually going to, uh, use this circle." the older one stated, sounding guilty already.

It was somewhat amusing, hearing the boy try and plead his case. Zeref felt a small smile on his face as he inclined his head, his hair nearly covering his eyes. "Do not interfere with what you do not understand. There are far more consequences to your actions than you comprehend, children." he told them, watching them frown in confusion.

"We've done our research…we know that we've gotten all the elements necessary to perform it. We just want our mother back…." Al stated, sounding miserable as he stared back at the circle.

Zeref stepped back away from them, already feeling his curse begin to react to his proximity to them. They were in danger the longer he remained, perhaps intervening had been a mistake. "Indeed…death takes us all, in the end. I simply wish it would do the same for me…" Zeref stated, before realizing he was taking this a bit too far. "My family is gone, I am alone in this world. I understand pain, however you will regret your actions if you go through with this. Tampering with the balance of life and death comes with a heavy price." Zeref told them, watching both boys frown and stare up at him.

"You've done this yourself, haven't you? Tell me how it works! Did you get to see your family again? Where are they?" the elder one demanded, seeming to pick up on Zeref's subtle hints.

Zeref looked away, his sadness growing as he thought of his absent family. His parents, killed by dragons along with his brother, Natsu. His dearest younger brother, the one person he cared about more than anyone in this world, taken away in one blow along with the only people he had to care for him. Natsu had been so young…too young to remember a thing when he returned to this world. It was lucky, in a way, that he did not have to remember the pain of death. Yes, Natsu existed somewhere, yet Zeref still had to wait for the day he arrived in this world. The Eclipse Gate would bring him here eventually, he just needed more patience.

"Not quite, from what I understood, this power utilizes an equivalent exchange of some kind. There was nothing in my mind that could equal the value of my family's lives, of who they were when they were here, thus I understood that it would fail in the end. Souls are precious things, once they leave this world, they are not meant to return, not without much effort." Zeref told them.

They were young, probably far too young to understand, yet Zeref understood pain like this. "Come with me. If what you see is not enough to convince you, then I will leave you alone and keep quiet about your actions. I am no one in this country, simply a traveler that keeps to himself." Zeref told them, watching the brothers glance at each other briefly, before nodding in agreement.

"You promise? You aren't going to turn us in for human transmutation, right?" the elder one demanded, while Zeref nodded, standing by the door to wait for them. The boys were still in the center of the room, a safe distance for now.

After another shared look between the brothers, they began walking towards Zeref. The black wizard moved quickly, not wanting them any closer than they already were. "Brother…is it just me, or is he avoiding us?" Al asked, whispering behind Zeref. Even so, he had long ago gotten used to listening in closely to those around him. Centuries of causing havoc in the world had made many enemies for him, and even if he was immortal, Zeref was not immune to feeling pain. He had to keep an ear out for any approaching threats, thus he could listen in to their conversation with little effort as he neared the trail of death he had just made moments ago.

The older of the two, the one Zeref still had yet to hear the name of, replied in a voice just as quiet. "Yeah, I noticed that too. What's with him? Does he have personal space issues or something?" he asked, while Zeref stopped, now standing in the center of his last outburst of magic. The entire circle around him was dead, trees and plants devoid of life. Zeref could see a few dead birds nearby as well, animals that had been flying above him when the death predation had started. Even so, he could not warn them in time to help them flee, before his curse stole their lives away from them.

The boys seemed to stop at the edge as well, looking afraid of the area Zeref now stood inside of. "This is the cost of tampering with life and death….the price I now pay. This world rejects me for my actions, and if you wish to avoid it rejecting you as well, I'd recommend accepting your mother's death." Zeref told them, watching as both of the boys stared at Zeref with wide eyes.

"You…did this? You killed….everything." the elder brother stated, sounding horrified at Zeref's actions.

The black wizard nodded, his smile having faded away from his face. "It is beyond my control, however, I suppose it was caused by me. I cared too much for their lives, thus they had to die." Zeref stated, watching both of them frown.

"But that's a complete contradiction! If you care about life, you want things to live, right?" the elder one demanded, while Al simply looked uncomfortable, hiding behind his elder brother in fear.

Zeref knew that very concept quite well, and lived it on a daily basis. His entire life was a contradiction, such was the nature of the curse. "That is the Curse of Contradictions, given to me after my attempts of bringing my brother back to life. The more you value life, the more you are forced to take it away. This is my existence, my eternal life is spent watching the life around me fade away into nothingness." Zeref told them, seeing the older brother's eyes stare at him, becoming focused and determined as he did so.

"That's not right. It isn't fair for you to suffer all these years for one mistake, for everything around you to suffer for your actions." he stated, glancing back at his brother before nodding, his face growing determined. "I'm Edward, and this is my brother Alphonse. We're gonna help you end this curse, that's a promise." he stated, making Zeref blink at him in surprise. No one had ever offered any assistance in ending his curse, not when he knew it was an impossible task. Even so, these two children had nearly discovered how to bring the dead back to life with alchemy, at a far younger age than he had during his time at the Academy. Staring at them, he wondered if there was hope, a path he had yet to find to free himself. If anyone could prove him wrong, he had a feeling that it would be these two boys in front of him right now.

Still, Zeref was doubtful. It had been centuries since he made his plan, since Natsu had been sent through the gate. He had seen the suffering others went through as a result of his curse, and tried multiple methods to destroy himself simply to make the pain stop. "It cannot be done. This curse was given to me by a god, only a god can reverse it." Zeref stated, though he still wanted to hope they were right.

Al seemed to be feeling a bit more comfortable now, stepping out from behind his brother and smiling over at Zeref. "Of course we can do it. After all, you did your best to protect us, now it's our turn to help you." he stated, reminding Zeref that he was dealing with people who lived in a world of alchemy and little else. Perhaps if they were helping him, he could show them a few new tricks. Magic would only make them stronger, and if they grew powerful enough, maybe alchemy held the key to destroying him.

Zeref stared down at them, glancing around at the death around him. Any chance was better than nothing, and he had little else to do at the moment anyway. Alvarez was running find on its own, and he was simply waiting for the day Natsu finally came for him. "Very well, I will not stop you. However, know that every second you spend near me puts you closer to your own deaths. I cannot control this curse without forgetting the value of life, something you should keep in mind." Zeref told them, before glancing up at the sky.

"So…who are you again? You never told us your name." Ed commented, frowning as the black wizard gave him a sad smile.

"I've gone by many names, in many different lands. This is one of the few countries that has yet to learn of me, though I suppose it matters little which name I use here. In the Alvarez Empire, I am known as Emperor Spriggan, however, my more common name comes from the land of Fiore. There I am known as the Black Wizard Zeref." Zeref announced. These two boys would likely not be aware of either country, considering how far away Amestris was from them, but it mattered little to him. In the end, he was still getting far more than he ever imagined getting when he came to this place. Here, he was being given a chance to be free once more, something he had never even imagined being given. If only Mavis were here, he thought. She would be able to understand his hope now, and how it managed to bring a small amount of light to him even if it was such a minuscule chance of success.

 **So, I'm kind of breaking my promise not to post any new stories while my schedule was so hectic...but after reading The Lives Zeref Saved by Link60fly, I just had to do something with this idea. Credit for the concept goes to Link60fly, I am simply expanding on it due to my desire to see a longer story than just a one-shot which is already written and posted. I hope you enjoy, and thank you to Link60fly for giving me permission to create this story. I do intend on changing a few things from the one-shot, but the overall concept is still the same. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

Zeref felt out of place in this small town, not quite comfortable around others yet isolated enough to find comfort in the fact that there were few around to suffer should his curse be unleashed. He still could feel when it started coming, from the pressure pounding in his head as the death predation began. That was how Al and Ed had begun to learn to back away when his hands buried themselves in his hair, only to see a wave of black magic unleashed on the world around him. They never made any comment about it, aware that there was a power beyond this world that had caused it. Zeref had a feeling that if he told them about magic, they would have millions of questions. After all, it broke the fundamental law of alchemy, the art these two boys seemed to excel in.

Cleaning up the circle in the basement had been easy, something that the boys allowed him to do. Zeref was welcome in their home, and they had been letting him stay with them for the past few months. He watched them as they practiced their alchemy, beginning to understand the general concepts of the art as he debated teaching them magic. He still remembered the results of the only time he had done such a thing, and those memories haunted him to this day. Even if Fairy Heart had been created as a result, it was not worth the suffering he had gone through to see it made.

Zeref realized during his time here that these boys were alone, just like he had been. Sure, they had neighbors that checked up on them and offered their assistance, but with Zeref here, they always refused. They kept others out of their home, and refused to leave, always insisting that it was to help keep their promise. "Hey, Al, check this out. It took me forever to find this book, but it claims to be the history of that Fiore place Zeref mentioned." he heard Ed comment, studying from his room.

Zeref stopped there, well aware of what would be found within. Among other things, they would discover all of the suffering he had caused so long ago, during the time he had given up on life. War had left him feeling as if there was little hope for the world and he had been far more desperate for his own end. Creating demons had been the result, with him caring little for what they did in their free time. "What's this? It talks about demons from the books of Zeref. Did you know about any of this, Brother?" Al asked, sounding rather curious.

That was when Zeref stepped inside, watching them calmly as he entered their room. He cared little for privacy and at the moment, he felt as if he was raising them in a way. These boys had no authority figure besides himself, yet he found it hard to think of himself as any type of father figure for them. "Demons I created." he stated as he walked inside, seeing the boys look guilty and hand the book towards him.

Zeref let them keep it, standing in the doorway to avoid getting too close to them. He gave them a small smile, feeling a bit amused with their curiosity. He had no issue with them learning of his past, they deserved to know who they were allowing to enter their home after all. "Wait…I thought you said alchemy couldn't create life! You lied to us!" Ed stated, sounding betrayed. Zeref had told them that not long after first meeting them, since his own methods of resurrection focused on magic.

"Not at all, I simply did not reveal the entire truth. Alchemy is a useful tool, capable of many things, but it is not the only method of manipulating the world around you." Zeref stated, glancing at the book they were reading once more. He had little choice now, he was going to have to tell them about magic. He simply hoped he would not be forced to train them, not when he was still unsure of the correct path to take.

His gaze snapped upward before they even replied, as he sensed something in the room. It was familiar, a presence that existed normally only within Tenrou Island. Mavis was here, watching over him as he spoke with Ed and Al. It made him feel a bit more relaxed, comforted simply by sensing her presence. Zeref inclined his head slightly, acknowledging her before focusing on the boys once more. "Wait…so there was a way to bring her back? Why didn't you tell us?" Al asked, sounding hurt as well.

Ed turned toward Al, already seeming to have figured it out. Edward was a bright boy, reminding Zeref of himself when he had devoted his time to learning everything about magic. "It's what cursed him, duh. He didn't gain this curse through alchemy, it wouldn't make sense at all. Does anything about his curse seem like an equivalent exchange? It doesn't follow the basic principles of alchemy, so it can't be the same." he insisted, while Zeref nodded, smiling softly.

"You are correct, Edward, those demons were created through magic, not alchemy." Zeref told them, watching both boys stare at him in confusion.

"That can't be true! Magic doesn't exist, it's impossible to be done." Edward insisted, making Zeref sigh. For someone who understood things so well, he could blindly ignore so many facts that were presented to him. Understanding that someone like Edward needed proof made Zeref lift his hand, producing a small black orb within it. Typically, magic like this was used as a weapon, thrown at an attacker in order to injure or even kill them.

Both boys stared at it in shock, while Zeref began to let it fade. He felt Mavis' presence shift closer to him, making him wonder just what purpose she had here. "Mavis…what are you trying to tell me?" he whispered after a few moments, noticing the boys' shocked looks turn into ones of confusion. "I wish I could see you…perhaps then I would know what you desire from me right now." he added, glancing upward towards the ceiling. Hidden to all eyes within the room, Mavis had wrapped her arms around Zeref from behind him, standing close to his side.

"I'm here for you, Zeref. It was never your fault, do not blame yourself for my own actions. Teach these boys what they need to know, I'll support you in any way I can." Mavis stated, trying to communicate even though it was hopeless. Zeref tried to focus on her, but in the end, he was still unable to hear her voice. Perhaps he should have found a way to receive Fairy Tail's guild mark, but that was not the life for him. Fairy Tail was a family, a place where people cared for one another. Something like that simply was not possible for him…not when it would only result in suffering for those around him.

Glancing back towards Ed and Al, he noticed they were beginning to whisper to each other again. He could hear that they were questioning his sanity once more, but he did not mind. "Magic may be powerful, but even so, it cannot accomplish anything. Death is one barrier that even wizards must be wary of, for tampering with it angers very powerful beings that most are unaware of." Zeref stated, watching both boys nod, still looking wary of Zeref and the way he appeared to talk to nothing for a moment.

"Zeref…are you alright? Earlier…you seemed to kind of…" Al was saying, clearly unsure of how to phrase his question.

"You were talking to nothing, that's what. Sorry, but you're acting a bit nuts right now." Ed stated, always more willing to be blunt than his brother.

"I suppose it would seem that way….few can sense her presence, and even fewer can see or hear her." Zeref told them, not wanting to say anything further on the subject. Mavis was a painful part of his past, much like his family was, and he disliked putting himself through the pain of discussing it with others. Zeref closed his eyes again, feeling Mavis still near, and it allowed him to calm himself enough to make his decision. That was his past and he had to move on. If he ever wished for these children to have a chance of ending his curse, they needed to understand magic and how it worked. The curse's roots were within magic, not alchemy, thus they needed to know everything. "Regardless, I do have an offer for the two of you. Magic is not usable to everyone, but I can sense an energy within you that tells me it is within your capabilities. If you wish to learn, I would be willing to teach you the art." Zeref told them, watching both boy's stare at him eagerly.

"Hell yes we want to learn!" Ed shouted, standing up immediately with a grin on his face. Zeref wondered what kind of language he would use when he was older, if that was how he spoke as a child. It did not seem like he would mature well at this rate, though it was entirely possible for Edward to prove him wrong.

Al seemed excited as well, and Zeref felt a small smile on his face, remembering his last class of students. "Very well, I suppose I should have assumed you'd be interested. In the end, it is likely for the best. Magic is quite common where I'm from, though out in these lands most people view it as a myth." Zeref stated, watching both boys nod as they began following him out of the room. He would train them outside, in an open area where nothing would be destroyed by their magic should they discover it.

"Within your body is a container of sorts, that holds magical energy. It draws in the ethernano from the surrounding air, until it is filled. Using magic depletes this, though it will always replenish itself and there are also ways of increasing how much energy you can possess. Meditation is the first step to increasing your magical capabilities, because it focuses the mind and calms the body, allowing it to focus on drawing ethernano from your surroundings." Zeref began to explain, seeing both boys frown in confusion.

"Come on, you can't be serious. You're telling me that if I just sit here and do nothing, I'll be able to use magic? That's just bull—" he began, but Al cut him off.

"Language, brother! Zeref is trying to help us, we should be grateful and accept his knowledge. Would you expect him to question us if we taught him alchemy?" Al stated, the more reasonable of the two brothers for the moment.

Ed still seemed agitated, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. "Whatever. He still isn't going to convince me with that lame explanation." he argued.

Zeref chuckled, realizing these two children were far different from his last students. Mavis seemed to have left by now, however, he no longer needed her presence here to stay calm. These two boys were enough, a comfort just to have company nearby that would speak to him, perhaps understand him at some point. "Alchemy isn't unheard of in Fiore, though it is incredibly rare and even rarer to find someone who utilizes it. Magic has replaced the need for the art, and gradually, it is being forgotten about much like most obsolete tools." Zeref stated, watching Ed seem to grow more irritated at this.

"Alchemy ain't obsolete! It's science, you're never going to find a way to get rid of it." he insisted, while Zeref shrugged, not in the mood to argue with a child right now.

"Regardless, if you refuse to meditate in some form, I cannot help you. It is a key element of learning magic, and without it, you will not be able to contain enough energy to perform even the most basic of spells." Zeref informed them, watching Edward finally seem to cave in. He didn't look too happy about it, but fairly soon it didn't matter. Both boys were fairly good at focusing their minds for ones so young. Zeref was sitting down a ways away from them, watching as he rested. Their eyes were closed and he could already sense their power growing, an impressive feat for any two individuals just starting out in magic. "Looks like we've found two prodigies, Mavis." he whispered, even though she was now gone.

This was how they ended up spending every morning from that day on, going outside to meditate even without Zeref to direct them. He wondered what drove them now, now that they had no hope of returning their mother to them. Could it really be their promise to him? He doubted it, yet it seemed to be the only explanation he could think of. "Okay, it's time to spill. You guys have been acting strange for months and I'm tired of being left out of the loop." Zeref heard from outside one day, making him frown as he got up and walked towards the window. A girl was standing outside, about Edward's age, with blond hair that had been pulled behind her head in a pony tail. She had light blue eyes and she seemed to be irritated with Ed and Al, who were focused on meditating once more.

"Come on, Winry, I was almost there! I felt it…man, now I've got to start all over again." Edward complained, sounding upset. Zeref smiled slightly, aware that he had already managed to use magic once before. He had succeeded before Alphonse had, managing to levitate pebbles on the ground without even realizing it until he had stopped his meditation. Earth was his element, though in what form, Zeref had yet to determine.

The blond did not seem phased by Ed's anger, simply glaring at him in response. "Yeah, well, I can't enjoy watching the sunrise anymore either, so deal with it. You two idiots come out here and sit all morning long, want to tell me what that's about?" Winry demanded, far more persistent than Zeref imagined the girl being. He could tell that Edward was uncomfortable with it, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced at Alphonse, who was sitting silently by his side.

"None of your business, Winry. Leave us alone, we're busy." Edward tried, but Zeref was already understanding that it would not work with this one. Quietly, he opened the door and stepped outside, standing just on the porch as he watched them.

Just as she was about to speak again, Zeref decided to intervene. "Good morning, miss. I do hope they have not disturbed you, Edward and Alphonse can be a bit noisy at times." he tried, doing his best to blend in. It was strange, trying to act like a normal human being. He had spent so many years apart from society, observing silently while wishing for death, that he no longer remembered what it felt like to be a part of anything.

She seemed a bit startled by his appearance, which was understandable. Strangers were not common in this part of town, and garments such as his own were even stranger. The black robe he wore, covered with a white sash, was not the usual appearance of anyone in this area. "Zeref….get back inside. You know that you aren't supposed to come out here." Edward stated, his voice a bit harsher than Zeref expected. The glare on his face was unusual as well, making the black mage frown. He did not see Edward's issue right now, though perhaps he would ask about it later.

"Between the two of us, I believe I am the only one that qualifies as an adult. If it were not for me, you are well aware of what your fate would have been." Zeref told him, not taking kindly to any hint of a threat. Ed stiffened, his expression hardening as he turned his head away, not speaking again. "Winry, I suggest you leave them be. I am taking care of these boys as of right now, they are meditating as per my request. You are welcome to join them, but I would be quite upset if you continued interrupting them in the future." Zeref stated.

Alphonse turned towards him, frowning slightly. "Wait…did you just threaten her?" he asked, sounding concerned. Zeref did not care so much, not at the moment. He had been given hope, and he had a goal in mind. This girl was simply in the way of achieving it, so she needed to be gotten rid of. At least, that was what he thought for a moment before he felt the pounding return to his head, a reminder of why his thoughts had turned so dark. This curse, being surrounded by so much death, it was slowly eroding away at his ability to see any worth in life. He clutched his head, backing away slightly as he realized his mistake, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"I…no, it's coming…" he mumbled, hunching over as the death predation began. Edward and Alphonse realized this, jumping to their feet and grabbing Winry's arm as they began rushing away from him.

"Hey, let go of me! What do you think you're doing?" Winry demanded, trying to pull herself free from Ed's grip. He ignored her, glancing back at Zeref just as the wave of dark magic was unleashed, destroying every living thing surrounding their home. The grass died and turned into piles of brown dirt, trees wilted as their leaves were destroyed, leaving behind nothing but an ominous feeling surrounding Zeref and the building he now stood in front of. "Oh my god. What on earth…" Winry stated, her hands coming up to her mouth in stunned shock.

Zeref glanced up at them, the children standing a ways away, safe and alive. "Thank you, I am so happy that you are okay." he whispered, his voice barely carrying over to them. Edward nodded, his face grim as he did so. "Winry…please, stay away from me. I could not bear it if I killed again." Zeref pleaded, watching her wide eyes as she backed away in fear.

"You're a monster. You think I'd ever want to come near you again? Why would I do that, when you kill without thought? I can't believe I ever even met you. Ed, Al, I hope you rot for this. He deserves to die, there's no place in this world for a monster like him." she stated, before running off to her home. Zeref stared at her calmly, having gotten used to such names long ago. Besides, he did not object to her opinion of the fate he deserved, after all, it was exactly what he sought to achieve in the end.

"Winry, wait! You don't…dammit!" Edward stated, trying to chase after her before realizing it was too late. He pounded his fist into the ground in anger, before turning to glare at Zeref. "Why the hell did you come out here? You could have killed Winry! Now she is never going to speak to us again, all thanks to you." he stated, his anger clearly getting the best of him.

Zeref stared back at him calmly, watching as Al stepped closer. "Brother…Zeref didn't mean to cause any harm…." he tried, but Edward was not in the mood to listen. His anger was doing something rather interesting, Zeref noted, sensing the magic swelling within him. It was going to be unleashed at any second, and Zeref had no intention of avoiding it. If it could kill him, it would be worth it, and if it didn't, Zeref felt as if he deserved the punishment.

Zeref could feel the ground shaking beneath him as Edward seemed to grow angrier when he remained silent. "Is that all you're gonna do? You're just gonna stand there and stare at me! Take a look around you, don't you have anything to say for yourself, you bastard?" he yelled, making his brother flinch at his harsh tone.

Zeref kept his eyes locked on Edward, watching as stones began to rise from the ground, spinning in the air around him. "Say something! Tell me why you had to do this!" he insisted, his fear and anger rising and forcing his magic to react. It seemed to be acting much like the rumored flames of emotion, running out of control and growing in strength as his emotions grew stronger.

He felt the sharp rocks collide with him after Edward's last yell, which sent them all flying towards Zeref. They cut into his skin and forced him back a few steps, tearing his clothes and leaving him bloody. Still, it was not enough to last for long. Edward stared in shock and horror at what he had done, but Zeref simply gazed down at himself sadly, watching his wounds begin to heal before his very eyes. "I…I didn't mean to…" Edward began, sounding a bit horrified by his own actions.

Zeref felt moisture on his cheek, tears falling from the pain of his curse and understanding that it would still be a long time before anyone could free him. "Neither of us did, Edward." Zeref stated calmly, glancing up towards the brothers. Al looked stunned, standing a few steps back from his brother. The pain had already faded away from Zeref, leaving him feeling empty and distant once more. "It seems I must continue on yet another day. Why must I always fail when I desire nothing but rest?" Zeref stated, staring up at the sky as the brothers frowned at him.

Alphonse picked up on this, staring at him with a frown. "Rest? I thought you were looking for a way to end your curse…hey, what happened to your cuts?" he said, noticing that Zeref had stopped bleeding suddenly.

"Regardless of what I desire, my life will never end. I have been given a destiny of eternal pain and suffering, something I cannot escape." Zeref stated, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. Just as he began to feel as if it was too much to bear, he sensed something else in the air, a strong magical aura that he had not been expecting. A ripple seemed to flow through the air to Zeref, unnoticeable to all except him. "Natsu…you've finally arrived." he whispered, staring out into the distance. There was hope yet, he remembered. Natsu would find him, and just as he had always dreamed, his brother would bring peace to his body and mind.

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying this so far. I've got some extra time off from work right now, so I used this as a chance to get some more writing done for my stories. I also used it as a chance to make a cover art for this story. I know, I only drew Zeref, I didn't quite have enough time to draw anyone else for it. I might try changing it later if I have time, but for now, at least it matches one of the main characters of this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave any comments, questions, or suggestions in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Fullmetal Alchemist

"Zeref…you're being creepy again." Ed stated bluntly, while Zeref began to focus once more on where he was, and what was around him. These children were so young, and he was quite aware that he did not behave well around them. He was used to isolation, and even then, he often spoke his thoughts aloud at times. Some of his darker moments could lead to disturbing comments, something Zeref had never really thought about before.

He gave Ed a small smile, shaking his head as he focused once more. Yes, Natsu was finally here, but he had another path before him, one he had never imagined before. These two minds combined with his own, together they just might find a way to free him of the curse and allow him to live a normal life. "I apologize, I am still not used to being near others. I speak my mind, regardless of how dark my thoughts may be." Zeref stated, watching both boys nod in response.

"Well…who's Natsu?" Al asked, curiosity in his gaze as he sat on the now dead grass, staring over at Zeref. Their argument appeared to be over, rather suddenly in Zeref's mind. Then again, they were children and from his experience, children rarely held grudges for long.

Zeref felt himself become quite aware of the weight of the locket at the base of his throat, thinking about Natsu. "My brother….I have not seen him in over four hundred years…." Zeref stated, watching as both boys seemed to sputter, unable to quite understand the implication of his words.

"F-four hundred? That's impossible, no one can live that long!" Edward insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is quite possible, it is simply another aspect of magic you have yet to understand. To many, eternal life seems to be a gift. Calling such a thing a curse is a contradiction in and of itself, yet it is quite fitting, I think, for me." Zeref mused, staring up at the sky as the children stared at him.

"So…it's part of this death thing that happens around you?" Al asked, while Zeref nodded, seeing it as a far simpler explanation than the reality of it. The curse caused his immortality, which not only meant never aging, but it also prevented any injury from killing him. Zeref had tried endlessly to find a way to end his own existence, only to fail at every turn. Natsu had been his last hope, however, these boys were giving him a new path, making him doubt what he had believed for so long.

Edward frowned, still not quite seeming to be comfortable with the idea. "Man, that's gotta be crap, living like that. What god gave you this amazing gift only to throw it in your face with a curse like yours?" he demanded, clearly a rhetorical question but it was still one Zeref could answer.

"Ankhersam. That was his name, and I believe he is likely laughing at me now, amused with my attempts at ending this curse in one form or another." he stated, watching as Al frowned.

He stood up, stepping closer to Zeref a bit more boldly than the black wizard had expected him to do. "No, that isn't the answer. I understand that you are in pain, that you want this to end, but death is not the answer. It would just be a waste of everything you lived your life for! What is the point, if you don't stop to find things to enjoy? Why save us, if you simply planned on dying in the end?" he demanded.

They were decent questions, coming from the quieter of the two brothers. Zeref often wondered the same things himself, though thoughts like that ended up being pointless in the end. He could not bear this suffering any moment longer, and that was always what ended his meditation on the subject. "There is no joy in my life, only darkness and death. As far as saving you, perhaps you will ultimately prove yourselves useful to me. You might even become strong enough to destroy me one day." Zeref stated, the only reasoning he could think of at the moment.

Edward glared at him, joining his brother in coming closer than was safe at the moment. "That's just a load of crap. I may be a kid, but even I know that you don't believe that. A guy using us wouldn't sit around in our house, listening to our stories about our family and neighbors. You wouldn't have taken the time to get to know us, if you simply wanted us to be your pawns." he insisted.

There was a bit of logic to his point, but Zeref had many years of experience on his side. "Perhaps I was deciding just how you would be able to aid me best. Your ideal of ending my curse is admirable, but even I do not think it will happen. In the end, the most I can hope for is a method of destroying me, one that lies within the heart of Alchemy. While I have studied the art briefly, I know little of its nuances which may make it the key to my destruction." Zeref insisted.

"We're not killing you, get that through your head, you idiot!" Edward shouted, his fists waving in the air. Zeref had not expected him to get so emotional about this, yet he was. Perhaps these children were more attached to him than he had realized. "My brother and I, we aren't killers, we won't be responsible for anyone's death. Our promise was to end your curse, and that means lifting it, not killing you along with it." he stated.

Zeref sighed, shaking his head as he sat down, feeling somewhat touched by his determination. "How do you plan on succeeding, when I have spent centuries trying to do the same? Even when I was given more purpose, someone else to push me forward, I still failed." he stated, not quite able to grasp onto the hope they were trying to offer him.

"What could drive you more than the curse you already have? It seems pretty bad on its own." Al asked, before looking guilty for even asking the question.

Zeref let his head fall down, feeling the pain of his long years of torment weight heavily upon him. No one beyond Mavis had sat and listened to his story. He had yet to find anyone who he thought deserved to hear the tale, yet these two children were managing to impress him beyond what he had ever expected. "Another person, cursed just as I was. Even so, immortal as she was, she could not withstand the strength of my own contradiction. I loved her, and she was immortal, but my curse could not allow her to live on." he stated, watching both boys stare at him with looks of sympathy and surprise.

"No one is safe around me, not even those impervious to death. I learned that day that regardless of who I met, I would always be alone. There is no joy for me in this life, that is why my only desire is to find a way to rest, and be at peace for once in my life." Zeref told them, watching as they frowned, still not quite convinced.

"But you aren't alone. You have us, even if we can't get close to you, we can still sit around and talk to you. It can't be that bad…" Alphonse stated, making Zeref glance over at them in surprise. Tears had been running down his cheeks, something that happened quite often lately. He was miserable, alone in this world and forced to watch as it rejected him, throwing death in his face while he himself was left immune to the effects of time.

Looking at Edward and Alphonse, he saw that maybe things could be different for once. They knew to keep their distance, even now they were stepping back away from him to make him more comfortable. "I…thank you. You have no idea how long it has been since I've had….friends." Zeref stated after a few moments, watching the boys begin to grin wildly at him.

"Hell yes we're friends! That's not going to change, either Zeref, so get used to it. After all, you still have to make up for making Winry pissed at me. Do you have any idea how that girl reacts when she's mad?" Ed stated, making Zeref smile soflty, happier now than he had been since he had been when Mavis was alive. Even with his joking comment, Zeref understood the meaning well. This place was somewhere he would always be welcome, the only place on this world where he was finally accepted.

 **I'm back with another update! I've been rather busy with writing this week, starting two new stories along with an update for this story and a different crossover I'm writing. With how many I'm working on now, I've got a new set-up for how to select when to update stories! The two stories with the most reviews will be updated weekly, while all others will receive weekly updates. Out of my stories in progress, this one has the second most reviews, so it will be updated again next week! Keep reviewing to continue receiving weekly updates, and thank you to everyone who already reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Fullmetal Alchemist

Making up with Edward and Alphonse had been simple, really. Making things better with Winry was another matter entirely, one which Zeref wished to push off for as long as possible. He had no desire to care for too many people, risking their lives with his own curse. Ed and Al were enough for now, and they did not push him, at least, he didn't think that they would.

Their days had become somewhat of a routine since their agreement. With no parental figure to be found within the house, Zeref found himself strangely filling the role of their absent father. He was unwilling to ask about their real father, all too aware of the painful story that could come with it. The Elrics seemed happy under his care, glad that Zeref was there to bring them food and help them further their education. While he never told them about the origins of the food he brought (often making use of the animals that fell victim to his curse), he did utilize his knowledge from over the years to educate Edward and Alphonse in the ways of other nations.

They excelled at learning this, just as they did any subject. Edward and Alphonse loved magic above all else, but they did not seem to have too much of an issue with history. Ed's short attention span would often lead to changing subjects rather quickly, but Zeref still managed to get around it, giving them a decent education for the time being.

They would constantly leave the house to visit their neighbors, Winry and Pinako. He often heard tales of their adventures with the old woman and younger girl, most of which ended with Edward being teased about his refusal to drink milk. However, now that the Elrics were twelve, they seemed to have another idea in mind. "Edward I told you to leave me alone! I don't want to see the creepy guy at your house again." Zeref heard from outside the door, making him sit up with a frown. That sounded like the girl from a few years ago, the one that had run away in fear.

"I told you before, he's not creepy! He's just….different." Ed stated, sounding a bit uncomfortable. At least he'd learned to censor his words to some extent, though Zeref noted he still was not good at concealing the truth. It was incredibly obvious to anyone listening in that he was trying to hide something.

Winry was not an idiot, and she picked up on it as well. "Oh really? Then tell me, why does he never leave your house? I haven't seen any sign of him since that day years ago, and it seems like he hasn't changed a bit. Take a look at your yard if you don't believe me." she stated.

Zeref knew she had a bit of a point. The plants nearby did not stand a chance of survival, not while he was living here. Edward and Alphonse survived through avoidance, but rooted in plants could not flee from his magic. "So? Who cares about a few dead plants?" Edward countered, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Edward is right, Winry. Zeref really isn't that bad…he just has some….uh, personal space issues." Al stated, almost as bad ad lying as his brother.

"Perhaps instead of lying to the girl, you should simply let me explain things." Zeref stated, sitting up and staring at them as they stepped inside. Edward and Alphonse gave him sheepish smiles, looking like they had expected this outcome from the very beginning.

"Really? Wow, what a great idea, Zeref, why don't you do that." Edward stated, his voice already ensuring Zeref that this indeed had been his plan. Winry was simply staring at him with wide eyes, frozen in the doorway.

"That…you look the same. It's been…years….and you still look…" she was muttering, clearly panicking at the sight of Zeref. Alphonse grabbed her hand, pulling her inside and letting her rest on a chair in the living room. Zeref got up as he did so, moving towards the edge of the room just to be safe.

Winry did not miss his movement, but she did not seem to be feeling well enough to get up again. "Indeed, time moves on for the world around me, while I remain frozen, unaffected by time. Immortality is a curse unlike any other, you would be foolish to think of such a thing as a gift." Zeref stated, watching Winry blink at him in shock, turning towards her friends.

"Immortality? Edward, what is going on here?" she demanded, turning to the only people she trusted in this room.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Zeref's immortal, he's been around for centuries actually. We just happened to bump into him when he was visiting Amestris, he's been helping us out ever since then." he stated, clearly trying to appease the girl. Based on the fist she had raised threateningly, Zeref slowly was understanding that it was common for her to injure Ed in some form.

"Edward and Alphonse are very understanding boys, they are far kinder than I deserve. You are lucky to have them as your friends." Zeref stated, still unsure of what Edward and Alphonse were trying to do here.

Winry stared at Zeref, distrust still deep in her eyes. "Really? Well, that isn't too surprising, considering the last time I saw you, everything around us died." she stated, while Zeref nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"It is hard to forget the value of life when you have such…enthusiastic children reminding you of it daily. In the end, it makes my curse stronger, forcing me to steal away more life than normal." Zeref stated, watching Winry frown.

"Curse?" she asked, clearly not aware of it. Zeref nodded, staying silent at that. It was rather hard to explain in a place where magic was nothing but a myth, just a simple fairy tale. He smiled at the thought, the one that made him think of Mavis and her guild. Perhaps he had finally managed to earn his right to bear her mark, to see her once more. After all, he was helping others, doing his best to avoid causing pain in the world. It was all Mavis ever hoped to do herself, when she was around.

As if drawn in by his thoughts, Zeref began to sense Mavis nearby again, the first time since the day he had begun training Ed and Al in magic. He closed his eyes, smiling softly as he sensed her approaching him. "Mavis….welcome back." he whispered, earning himself confused looks from his new friends.

"Come on, Zeref, stop acting so weird. We're trying to make a better impression with Winry, not a worse one." Ed stated, sounding irritated with the black wizard. Zeref chuckled softly, shaking his head at the boy.

Mavis drifted closer to Zeref, something he was quite aware of, yet he still wished he could speak with her. "None of us can hear her, nor see her, however, I am able to sense her presence. I simply feel rude if I do not acknowledge her in some form." Zeref explained, watching the others groan and lean back.

"Zeref…maybe you're, uh, just imagining her? I mean, no one else….senses her but you." Al stated a bit uncomfortably, trying to be gently about it.

Zeref glanced over towards the spot he sensed her magical energy from. It was faint, just as it had always been since the day she gained her illusion body. "Not at all….though it would take years for you two to reach the point where you could sense her. Perhaps there is another way….Mavis, I apologize if this is against your wishes, however they do seem like the type of people you'd enjoy having in your guild." Zeref stated, standing up and staring down at Ed and Al.

Even from here, he knew he would be capable of creating the image for him. It was one he knew well, from the time he spent with Mavis so long ago. Magic could do incredible things, and with a wave of his hand, black Fairy Tail guild marks appeared on all three of their hands. "What the heck? Why did you give me a….oh my god, who the heck is this?" Winry shrieked, backing away suddenly from the spot where Mavis had once stood.

Ed and Al were staring at Mavis with wide eyes, glancing back at Zeref in disbelief after a few moments. "She is real. Brother, look, there really is someone here." Al was whispering, but Ed was focused on Zeref.

"She's an illusion, isn't she? Just like Al's magic." Ed insisted, pointing to the girl with his thumb. Alphonse had been surprisingly gifted with the same magic as Mavis, gentle just as she was, useful more as a distraction than as a true attack. Zeref had issues seeing that magic once more, but he had come to adjust to it over time.

He saw Edward begin to panic, turning towards Mavis again and waving his hands wildly. "No…don't cry! I didn't…uh, I mean, of course you're real! Why would I ever…uh, doubt the existence of a girl that just appeared out of no where? I was…joking! Yeah, that's what that was!" he said, while Zeref sighed, shaking his head at them.

"She is crying because you are correct. What you see in front of you is simply an illusion of her true body, a form only visible to those who bear her guild's mark." Zeref stated, watching as Edward turned to him with wide eyes, before glancing at the girl with sympathy.

Mavis managed to slow down her tears, enough to turn her gaze towards Zeref. "He's welcome to give himself the mark as well….I'd like to speak to him, just one last time at the very least." Mavis stated, unheard to the black wizard.

"Uh…I think the…girl, wants to speak to you, Zeref." Winry said, still uncomfortable with seeing magic at play in the world.

Zeref frowned, turning his head towards the window. "Have I truly earned that right? In the end, it is my fault you are like this, trapped in a body that is not real. You haven't the faintest idea of the plans that I've had over the years, the ideas that come when I am on the brink of forgetting." Zeref stated, well aware that it was a comment only Mavis would understand.

"That does not matter, Zeref. You and I, we are the same. We have walked the same path in life, and now, I know that you were not lying to me all those years ago, when you told me you loved me. My death was proof of it, if I had believed in you just a little bit more, perhaps you would have joined me in my fate." Mavis stated, sounding sad and longing.

"Wait….what were you to each other? I mean, you're just a kid….you look like you're barely older than I am." Winry argued, apparently not happy with Mavis' reply. Zeref glanced over at Ed and Al, who were slowly piecing together what her words meant. Zeref had told them stories about Mavis, never once mentioning her name, yet her words would likely be enough to tell them who she was.

"She was….like me, I suppose. Immortal, never-aging. She may appear to be young, however, mentally, she is far older than anyone you have met, besides myself." Zeref stated, glancing over to the spot he sensed Mavis in.

That comment was what seemed to solidify the suspicions Ed and Al were having, something Zeref could see based on the expressions they now wore. "She's the girl you told us about…the immortal you said you were forced to kill." Al stated, glancing over at Zeref in surprise.

Mavis nodded as well, looking serious and sad. "I suppose you could say that, though I'm not quite dead either. It is rather hard to explain….more accurately, I've been frozen in a state of eternal sleep." she explained, though it did little to help. "Listen, I wanted to thank you boys, while I have the chance. It has been so long since I've seen Zeref smile, he's been falling into darkness for so long. I'm glad that someone has managed to bring him comfort at last. Anyone who manages to do that has definitely earned themselves a place within Fairy Tail." she added.

Zeref was still debating if he wanted to see her, wondering if he had done enough to make it worthwhile. He longed to see her, aware that even if he did, he would be unable to interact with her. She was an illusion, much like her animals from before, she would have no physical form to touch. Still, just hearing her voice would be enough, he decided. "Are you sure she wishes for me to see her? After all, a spriggan does not fit in well with a group of fairies." he stated, getting confused looks from the others. Apparently, they had little knowledge on the origin of the title he had given himself, named for what he had done to Mavis as a sort of punishment, and a reminder.

Mavis nodded, glancing towards Winry for help. "Yes…she is sure." Winry said after a few moments, still looking uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Winry, for your assistance. I understand it is hard to comprehend what you are seeing right now, just bear with it for a little bit longer. Magic is all around us, it just takes a few moments to understand it before you truly embrace it." Zeref told her, watching her nod, seeming to be comforted by the idea.

"Yeah, it can do cool things like this too!" Al insisted, smiling as he created an illusion of a small bunny, running across the ground towards Winry. The girl smiled, laughing at the sight as she chased after it, stopping when she realized she could not pick it up. "Sorry, it isn't real, it's just an illusion. I can't seem to make anything better than that." Al stated.

Zeref closed his eyes, pressing his palm to the back of his other hand, branding himself with Fairy Tail's mark. He never imagined doing such a thing, yet he was strangely drawn into the temptation, simply to see Mavis once more. "Zeref, open your eyes." he heard, making his gaze flash upward, seeing Mavis standing in front of him. She looked just as she had so long ago, on the day his kiss brought her death to her. Her blond hair flowed down to her ankles loosely, with a single strand sticking up out of place. Her green eyes were excited as she smiled over at him, happy to see him looking at her. "See, I told you that you could do it. You just never listen to me, now do you?" she stated, making him give her a small smile.

"Mavis…it's been so long. You haven't changed, yet I feel as if there is something different about you." Zeref stated, wondering just what it was.

She shrugged, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his. His first instinct was to pull away, but that was before he remembered she was just an illusion. She could not be harmed here, and it gave him a small amount of comfort, knowing he could have her this close to him. "Of course I'm different, silly. I am just an illusion, after all." she stated, sounding far too cheerful with her admission.

"So, if she's an illusion…where is her real body?" Al asked, looking concerned.

"That is classified information, something a new recruit is not able to learn." Mavis insisted, standing tall as she pointed at him. Zeref smiled in amusement at her, shaking his head.

"It seems as if I've already broken that rule of yours, Mavis." he stated, watching her put her hands on her hips, glaring over at him.

"You must be sworn to secrecy! None can learn of its location, that knowledge is gifted only to the guild master." she insisted, while Zeref nodded, smiling at how serious she seemed with something so trivial. The boys did not understand the reason behind so much secrecy, but Zeref did to an extent. He himself had come up with plans that utilized the Lumen Histoire to his advantage, fueling spells that would otherwise be impossible to create.

Mavis had to understand that it was not a guarantee of safety, having Zeref here right now. He still could go back, to the days when he had no hope of ending his curse. If that happened, he would once again be on the brink of forgetting the value of life, something he was afraid of. He did not want to lose himself in that manner, and whoever was there to see it happen, Zeref felt sorry for them. In his blackest of moods, he was known for lashing out at anyone nearby, something that could happen if he forgot the value of life again.

"Unacceptable! Nods are not agreements, you must be verbal with your promises, Zeref." Mavis insisted, waiting for him still.

Zeref nodded, still smiling softly. "As you wish, I shall not reveal the location of your true body to anyone within the Fairy Tail guild." Zeref stated. He would not lie to her, thus this was the only promise he could give. The Spriggan Twelve already knew of its location, thus it was impossible to guarantee total secrecy at this point.

"Come on, you're caving in that easily? You're so lame, Zeref, I thought a black mage like you would be able to stand up for himself against a short chick like this." Edward commented, while Mavis narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you are the same height as me. If I am short, then so are you, Edward Elric." she stated, stepping away from Zeref as Edward's rage came out. That boy had issues with his height and he hated anyone insulting him for his size.

"Who are you calling tiny, you girly, pink-loving freak?" he yelled, rushing forward to slam a fist into Mavis. She giggled as he was unable to make contact with her form, his fist sliding through her intangible spirit.

"I'm not strong enough to make myself tangible, you know. Maybe one day I'll be able to do so, but for now, you can't touch me. I knew you would do this, and the best strategy for me was to stand and do nothing as you attacked." she stated, watching as Ed landed on the floor from the momentum of his attack.

Zeref shook his head at her, watching Edward pick himself back up. "That was hardly necessary. Even I know it is futile to go up against the Fairy Tactician." Zeref stated, watching her smile proudly over at him, clearly pleased with the result of her plan.

"Indeed, my plans never fail!" she said cheerfully, walking over towards Edward with a smirk. "Now, we can attempt this battle again, which is something I do not recommend at the moment. Your chance of victory stands at about two percent, if my calculations are correct. Your other option is…." she stated, breaking off dramatically before giving him a pleading look. "Come with me, and join me on an adventure! We can go searching for fairies!" she insisted.

"Are you sure she's older than us? I mean, she still acts like a kid if you ask me." Winry asked, glancing over at Zeref. For a moment, there was no fear or hate in her eyes, only slight amusement mixed with curiosity. Perhaps he was making progress with this girl after all.

"Mavis is far….purer than I, more innocent if you will. She valued life far more than I ever did, and she paid dearly for it. In the end, she managed to find the peace that still eludes me to this day. I am happy to see her smiling again, it is good to know that she is not suffering." Zeref stated, watching Edward begin to argue with Mavis about the scientific impossibility of a fairy existing.

Winry smiled over at them as well, leaning against a wall, still a safe distance away from Zeref. "Well, I guess she is happy. I didn't realize you cared so much about others, it kind of makes me sad. You must suffer so much, when everything around you just…." she trailed off, glancing over at Zeref who nodded, simply looking tired at this point.

"Indeed, that is how Ed and Al felt at first, I believe. They've devoted themselves to studying magic and alchemy, determined that they can find a way to end my curse. I do not even know if it is possible, but if anyone can succeed, I know it would be them." Zeref stated. He did not know why he was so confident in these children, yet he was. They had deduced the proper method of human transmutation when they were only seven years old. That kind of thinking would be required to solve his problem, and if they grew smarter as they aged, they would be brilliant genii when they were adults.

Winry smiled softly, her gaze flickering over to her friends. "That sounds like them, always taking on more than they can handle. I worry about them, sometimes. One of these days that attitude is going to get them into trouble, and when it does, I don't think I'll be around to help them." she stated, sounding sad and concerned.

Zeref glanced over at her, feeling a surge of anger towards whoever threatened Ed and Al. They were under his protection, he would not allow anyone to harm them. "I will destroy anyone who thinks they can bring harm to them. It is the least I can do, for the two children who have managed to give me hope after all of these years." Zeref stated, watching Winry blink over at him.

"Uh, that sounds a bit extreme….doesn't it? I mean, death isn't exactly what Ed and Al would want for anyone, not even an enemy." Winry stated.

Zeref knew that was true, but his mindset had been formed from centuries of living in a world where life was fleeting, and he was always surrounded with death. "Perhaps, however, all things come to an end at some point. Regardless of if it is done by my hand, or simply caused by fate, their enemies will die." he stated, watching as Winry shook her head, not quite amused with his words.

"Ed and Al were right, you are strange. I mean, you're right in so many ways, I can't even argue with you…yet, I still kind of want to. Life is important, regardless of how short it is." she stated, while Zeref nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is, Ed and Al have been here to continue to remind me of that on a daily basis. If I stopped caring, it would be quite obvious to those around me." Zeref stated, still concerned about what would happen if he forgot. He was still a ways away from that day, likely nearly fifty years based on the typical lifespan of humans in this area. Ed and Al would keep his mind occupied for now, and continue to remind him of how valuable life could be.

Winry glanced over at Zeref, with one of her eyebrows raised. "Sounds like a contradiction to me, wanting people to live, yet claiming to be so willing to kill others." she told him.

For some reason, it amused Zeref to hear this. It was a contradiction within his own personality, not simply the curse this time. "I suppose it is. My curse has been pushing this contradiction on me for centuries, and now, I think I'm finally believing it is necessary to kill, even if I value the lives of others. It is something I never saw coming, though now, I see that it was unavoidable." he mused, while Winry shook her head.

"Well, maybe you aren't as bad as I originally thought. I'm sorry I called you a monster, that was rather harsh." she stated, making Zeref surprised to hear her apologize.

He did not think he deserved it, yet she was trying to understand him, just like Edward and Alphonse. "I have been called far worse over the centuries, it matters little to me. Names such as those are quite fitting for myself, when everything around me withers away and dies." Zeref stated, watching as Winry blinked, her smile fading.

"Wow, you really don't stop with those brooding comments of yours, do you? You could make the most joyful person miserable, I think." she stated, while Zeref smiled slightly, not concerned with how he made the world feel. In the end, all that mattered was protecting the few he had left to care for, the family he had found right here. He had already lost one family during the war with the dragons, he was not going to lose another. Staring at Ed and Al as they spoke with Mavis, he realized that this was the place he would remain, until those boys were gone.

 **This is likely going to be the longest chapter of this story. In case you can't tell, I'm a bit of a Zervis fan, so even if it isn't the focus of this story, I had to include at least hints of that pairing. We are still second place for the amount of reviews, so keep it up! I love hearing your thoughts, it doesn't take much to inspire me to write more. Feel free to tell me what you think in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

As amazing as his time with Ed and Al had been, all good things always found a way to come to an end. Zeref had been at peace in Amestris, resting and happy for once in his life. Mavis continued stopping by frequently to visit, always happy and cheerful, lifting the mood of everyone in the house. She was here today as well, frowning as she worked with Ed and Al, observing as they practiced their alchemy. As usual, Zeref was standing off to the side, staying as far away from them as possible while keeping them in sight.

"You do realize that this plan of yours has only a fifteen percent chance of success. That likelihood does increase if you do actually meet a god, but that is not probable based on my calculations." Mavis was stated, while Zeref frowned as he began to tune into their conversation. He had been lost in thought before now, focused more so on what he was going to do to celebrate the Elrics' birthdays. They were coming up soon, and he wished to do something to show that he cared, regardless of their insistence that he owed them nothing.

Zeref turned towards them, staying silent as he listened in to what they were discussing. "I get that, but what other choice do we have? If the answer was within the world of magic, I'm sure Zeref would have discovered it within the past four hundred years." Ed stated, once again catching his interest. They were assuming he was not paying attention, so they were speaking freely around him.

He had heard little of their plans so far to cure him of his curse, but he knew they spoke of it often. Mavis would join them in trying to devise a plan, since she wished to see Zeref happy just as they did. "I will not stop you, Edward, I simply wished for you to understand the risks involved. Typically, things are banned for a reason, even if it is not obvious as to why." she stated, sounding a bit distant and rather wise considering the age she appeared to be. "Performing black magic is what cursed myself and Zeref, this is Alchemy's version of that. It will come with a consequence of some form, something you would do well to remember." she told Ed.

Al nodded, his gaze flickering over to where Zeref was now sitting. He had decided to sit in the doorway of their room, his head leaning back against the edge of the doorframe. "I'd pay that price. Zeref has suffered so much throughout his life, if one sacrifice is capable of ending his suffering, I'd gladly do it." he stated.

"Alphonse, enough. Do not curse yourself to cure me, that will not bring me peace." Zeref stated, deciding that he had heard enough. The only thing he was aware of in the world of alchemy that even related to black magic was human transmutation, something he was sure he had talked them out of years ago.

Edward stood up, glaring over at Zeref. "It's our choice, Zeref! We promised to cure you, no matter what the price would be. We are going to keep that promise, even if it costs us our lives. You said it yourself, only a god can take back your curse, so we're gonna find a way to meet a god." Ed stated, making Zeref glance over at Mavis for assistance.

"I told them it was unlikely that they would encounter such a being. They often keep to themselves, simply observing our actions." she stated. Zeref nodded, unsure of how to talk the boys out of this one.

"It was Ed's idea. He thought they'd have to talk to us if we made them mad enough….that's why we have to perform the taboo. Bringing the dead back to life, or at least attempting it, is the only way we know of to be certain that a god will intervene in some form." Al explained.

Their logic was decent, Zeref decided. After all, he had been doing the same thing when Ankhersam interfered in his life. Still, it had not stopped him from continuing his experiments with creating life forms, not when it was his only chance to end his own existence at the time. "You aren't going to stop us, Zeref, so you might as well try and help." Edward stated, sounding determined.

Zeref nodded, his expression dark as he gazed over at them. "Very well, if you insist. Know that if this goes wrong, you could end up just like me, if not worse off." he stated, watching both of them nod, returning to work on the circle they had been drawing.

"So, Brother, what will we transmute? I mean, we do need something to try and bring back from the dead, don't we?" Al asked, while Ed frowned, seeming to be thoughtful about what to do.

"We will do what Zeref stopped us from doing years ago. We will try and bring our mother back." Ed stated calmly, watching as Al gasped in surprise. Edward was rather brave, Zeref realized, willing to take risks to get what he wanted. Al was softer, more gentle in his actions. It was likely only through Ed's decision to help that Al was even going along with this plan.

"Zeref, do not lose hope yet. While their chances are low, their hearts are determined and feelings can often overcome the odds that are calculated using skill alone." Mavis stated, stepping closer to Zeref, who was watching with a blank expression on his face.

"Mavis…I'm afraid. What will I do…if they're gone after this? They've kept me in the light, helped me to remember…I will have nothing left if this destroys them." Zeref asked, watching Mavis turn towards him, her face grave.

"Should you turn your back on the light within you, I will ensure that you are stopped, Zeref. Fairy Tail will stop you, that is something I can promise you." she stated. Strangely, her words gave him comfort. He wanted to know that someone would be there to stop him, should he lose control and fall into darkness. Zeref did not want to destroy the world, but he knew that mindset could change fairly easily, once he lost hope in all of humanity once more.

"Thank you, Mavis. I am glad that you are by my side again. Even after all of these years, I still…" Zeref began, trailing off as Edward and Alphonse finished their circle, preparing to utilize it with determined looks on their faces. Zeref tensed, no longer able to finish his words as he watched them, their hands pressing against the edge of it.

"Zeref, I think you need to be inside the circle when it activates. That will allow you to join us, when we go to talk to the god we're about to piss off." Ed stated, while Zeref nodded, moving as requested. He had nothing to fear from this process, after all. He could not be killed, so he would be safe regardless of the outcome.

Mavis stayed back, watching carefully as the transmutation began. Normal people would be frightened, just as Ed and Al were, but Zeref stared at the dark shadowy hands passively. He had seen far darker things than this in his life, many of which he himself had been responsible for. This was nothing compared to his own inner demons, and that was why he was able to stay calm as he was dragged down by those hands, drawn into a portal of some kind.

Edward and Alphonse had been taken too, that was something Zeref was certain of. He had to find them, to ensure that they got home safely. He did not know what kind of realm this was, but he did not trust it to be safe. He was ultimately dragged through a gate, which seemed to show him images of all kinds. Knowledge of alchemy was contained within, the rules behind it and how it worked all being feely given to Zeref once he was within. Before long, he was dragged to the other side, where a strange being awaited him.

It was pure white, the only feature visible being a smile on his face. "Hello, Zeref." it stated, seeming pleased with his presence here.

"I assume you are the god that has been sent to punish Edward and Alphonse for this?" Zeref stated, watching the being smile wildly.

"Indeed, though I am not quite so ruthless as Ankhersam, at least, not to those who follow my rules. Some call me God, others the Truth, in reality, I am one and I am all, thus that also makes me you." he stated, a concept that Zeref understood to be the root of alchemy.

Glancing at the God, he frowned and tried to figure out what rules he was speaking of. "Rules…the laws of alchemy. You wish for them to follow the Law of Equivalent Exchange…for this transmutation, that would entail giving you their souls." he stated, watching as the being laughed, amused with Zeref's assumption.

"Not at all, the boys failed in their attempt to bring their mother back. They simply owe me for the knowledge they have been granted. You, on the other hand, owe me far more. It isn't often that I get a wizard in my realm, one of those pesky beings that ignores the laws I've set up so carefully in the human realm." Truth stated, sounding rather irritated with Zeref.

"I have already lost everything, there is nothing more you can take from me." Zeref stated, watching as this god smiled even wider over at him. Even if this god wished to take away his life, Zeref would not mind. He would finally be at peace, something he still longed for even now. Taking anything less from Zeref would have no effect, not with the curse in place on his body that would heal his injuries in minutes.

"Oh? Yes, I am well aware of the curse you were given before for your interference with the dead, however, you still do have something left." he stated, making Zeref stare up at the god with anger in his eyes. He would attack, if that is what it took to return to the family he had found. "Yes…you see it now. The Elrics have already paid their price, you see. Not only did I take away their bodies, I also stole away their memories. Neither of them remember ever meeting you…what do you think they remember instead?" Truth stated, while Zeref stared at him, rage building in his chest.

"You've torn them away from me, the one chance I had at freedom." he stated, glancing up at the god. "They believe they tried to bring their mother back years ago, when I first met them. You have forced this torment upon their lives, torment that they never deserved. You will pay for this sin, I will not let you go unpunished, even if you are a God!" Zeref yelled, sending a wave of black magic towards the being.

Truth laughed, and held out a hand, dispersing the magic with ease. "Killing a god is easier said than done, Black Wizard. In the end, you cannot harm me, this is my realm, after all. However, I suppose I will offer you some form of kindness. After all, you've suffered far more than any wizard I've ever met, so maybe a reprieve is in order." the god stated, standing up in front of Zeref.

"If you wish for the boys to have even the slightest chance of gaining back what they have lost, convince the military to let them join." Zeref stared at him in confusion at this, wondering how being a part of a never-ending battle would help them. "They have the resources necessary for the boys to discover the path to redemption. " Truth added, making Zeref glare at him even further.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Black Wizard, I do hope you find the peace you are looking for." Truth stated, waving at him as the black hands reached out once more. Zeref felt them drag him out of that place, leaving him on the ground, in front of Ed and Al's home, or at least that was where he thought he was. Hesitantly, he stepped inside, staying a safe distance away as he observed the results of Ed's experiment. He was sobbing, leaning over a decorative suit of armor that had been within the home for as long as Zeref could remember. "Bring him back! Take my other leg, take my arm, take everything I have, just bring him back, dammit! He's all I have left." he was screaming, drawing a circle on the armor in his own blood.

This time, it was a bit more successful, but it did result in the loss of Ed's arm. He saw it happen, the arm slowly vanishing into darkness as he collapsed on the ground, his brother now awake and trapped within the body of the suit. Al turned towards Zeref, seeing a stranger in the room. "Who are you? What do you want with me and my brother?" he demanded.

Zeref felt something snap within him, the breaking of the small amount of hope and joy he had received when he arrived at this place. Glancing down at his hand, the mark he had branded himself with, Zeref decided he was no longer worthy of having it. He did not deserve to have friends, or a family, not when he brought nothing but pain and sorrow to those around him. Even for those who did not die, they simply lost far more than any normal person could bear to lose.

 **I had a few different ideas on where to take this story at this point, but only one path turned out decently when I tried writing it. I may go back to this story at some point and change it to make more of a story out of this, but for now there is only one more chapter left for this path. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairy Tail

He continued gazing passively at what remained of Al, after removing the Fairy Tail guild mark from his hand. "Tell me, who are you?" Al demanded, when Zeref still did not reply.

With a sad gaze, Zeref decided there was no returning to what they once had. It was over, but he could aid them in some small way. "My name does not matter, I am simply a traveler here to offer my aid." Zeref stated, sitting down on the ground near them.

"We don't need your help! Get away from my Brother!" Al insisted, making Zeref flinch at the harshness in his voice. Alphonse was not typically this desperate, however, it was not entirely unexpected after the alterations to his memories.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. Edward will recover, though, keep that in mind. Do have a plan to help him regain his mobility when that occurs." Zeref told Al, turning to leave the home. Alphonse began asking questions as he left, pleading with him to wait to give some form of explanation, but Zeref was already gone.

His first stop before leaving Amestris was to Winry's home. The girl, at least, still remembered who he was. "Zeref? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He walked inside, his head hung low as he finally let himself cry, the only time he would give himself this chance to release the pain he had from losing the family he had found. "I told them not to interfere with the balance of life and death….they did not listen." he began, watching as Winry stared at him in shock. As Zeref began to explain what Ed and Al had lost, her shock turned into horror, her body shaking as she sat on the ground outside, listening to Zeref from a distance. "All I ask is that you do not mention my name to them, ever again. I never existed, as far as they are concerned." he finished, watching as Winry seemed to try and reach out towards him, before realizing what she was doing and pulling back.

She was crying with him, at this point as well. "I'll take care of them, Zeref, I promise. I've got enough automail here to fix something up for Ed. You know…I'll kind of miss having you around too. You were creepy and disturbing, but Ed and Al were so happy to have someone with them that was never going to leave. They needed that kind of stability in their life, after their father walked out and especially after their mother…." she trailed off, while Zeref nodded, getting up and preparing to leave.

"Thank you for your kindness, Winry. If you ever find yourself within the Alvarez Empire, request a meeting with Emperor Spriggan. I would be honored to have you as my guest." he stated, watching as Winry blinked in surprise at this new knowledge.

He did not stick around to hear her reply, simply walking off into the distance for his next stop of the night. The military was a trickier matter than Winry, since they would require a demonstration of Edward's strength to even consider allowing him to enter their ranks. Either that, or it would take a large amount of fear for them to consider him.

Zeref walked inside their headquarters, seeing many of the guards jump up to stop him. He still valued life at the moment, unfortunately for them, as his curse managed to steal away the lives of all who dared to attack. Fairly quickly, they began to realize they could not approach the stranger walking calmly through their halls, not even making a move to attack any of them yet managing to kill so many. "They did not have to die. It is a shame that humans cannot manage to resolve things peacefully, they always resort to war." he commented, staring down at the bodies before continuing on.

Eventually, he found himself in the room he was looking for, one that appeared to belong to the leader of this army. A man sat calmly at the desk within, gazing at Zeref with calm eyes. "Hello, young man, just how may we help you today? It is typically polite to schedule an appointment first, instead of just barging in like this, but I'll make a special exception today." the man stated.

Zeref did not have time for games, not with this man. Based on the nameplate on the desk, this was Fuhrer Bradley. "You will send someone to retrieve Edward and Alphonse Elric to join your military." Zeref ordered, watching as Bradley shook his head, looking more amused than anything.

"Why would I do such a thing? I have never heard of those names before, I don't even know what they are capable of." he argued.

"Test them if you wish, but I can guarantee you will never find an alchemist more skilled than Edward." Zeref argued, still staying calm for now. He would try reason at first, before resorting to force.

Bradley narrowed his eyes at Zeref, standing up slowly. "You seem to be a troubled young man, in fact, you remind me of myself when I was younger. So filled with rage, unable to contain it. Years of practice makes it easier, that is something I can promise you. If it helps to ease your conscience, I will consider letting the Elrics join the military. Someone will be out to their home within the month, I promise you of that." he stated.

Zeref nodded, pleased with the outcome. It was the best he could hope for, and now that he had what he wanted, he turned to leave. "Young man, aren't you going to tell me your name, at the very least? I thought you yourself might be interested in joining the military." Bradley offered.

Zeref paused for a moment, already realizing he was struggling with his own internal battle once more. This man behind him was the worst type of human, the one that reminded him of all the reasons to hate life. He did not want that reminder right now, not when he had just lost the people he had that kept him in the light. "War is a pointless endeavor, it only leads to more death in the end. I am better off alone, where no one can find me." Zeref stated, walking off and leaving him be.

His words held a certain truth to them, something that he kept in mind. He ultimately realized that there was only one place he knew of that would be completely isolated from all human contact, where he could preserve his memories of Edward and Alphonse while he waited for the day Natsu was finally ready. After all, it was the only hope he had now of ending his misery. That was how Zeref found himself traveling to Tenrou Island the next day, finding himself surrounded by the familiar forest once more.

As he gazed around, he noticed wolves approaching him slowly, moving towards where he was resting on the ground. "Stay back, it's not safe!" he ordered, but animals did not understand his words. He tried to get away, feeling the death predation start once more as it burst out, destroying the wolves around him along with the plants nearby.

He stared at them, mourning their death though it didn't hurt quite as much as the last time this had happened. He was slowly forgetting the value of life, and he knew that one day, it would vanish completely. That would be the day he waged war on the world, something he could not imagine doing right now. As he stared up at the sky, he only had one wish, one idea that could possible stop him from meeting that fate. "Natsu…please hurry."

 **Alright, now this story is finished! As I stated before, I did have a few other ideas for this one, so I may go back to it someday, but for now, it is complete. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Sequel Sneak Peak!

**Hello everyone! This chapter is being posted to let you know that a sequel has now begun for this story, after so many people requesting to see more. Below is a brief sneak peak of the first chapter of the next story, Finding Memories. Feel free to check it out if you are interested.**

It was windy out, rustling through the golden hair of a short young man as he stood on the deck of a boat, gazing out thoughtfully at the dark waters below. Waves crashed against the wooden sides of the small ship, rocking it and the two people within as they traveled towards their destination. The young man stood tall, his pony tail blowing behind his back as he focused on just what lay ahead of him. He had journeyed far, searching more and more into alchemy and doing his best to aid other countries suffering because of the science, and now, it was time to return home. He had been back a few times over the past few years, but his search never ended. Al and Winry would be in Resembool, waiting for him, that was something he was certain of after his most recent journey in search of information.

Steering the ship was a silent woman, a dark violet cloak covering her body and her head. The only thing visible when Ed first met her was a wisp of white hair, straying out just beyond the hood of her cloak. Like most people, she was taller than the ex-alchemist, but she seemed knowledgable and her price for travel to Amestris had been quite reasonable. Thus, Edward had found himself on her ship, traveling back to his home country after the time he had spent away.


End file.
